


The Beast Within

by EuphoniousGlow



Series: Marauders Poetry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoniousGlow/pseuds/EuphoniousGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem for Moony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast Within

The sun fades into crimson twilight,  
Fires burning beneath dull violet clouds  
Soon she will wake,  
Stretching her misty veils across the sky

I watch with the others around me,  
Transfixed by her dangerous beauty  
The alluring scent of the wild,  
untamed beast

The last drop of gold fades into darkness  
As she descends to her star-lit throne in the sky,  
Where she sits, a silent watcher,  
Crowned with diamond and black velvet

I fear to meet her gaze,  
Yet I cannot look away  
Her silver face is whole, complete,  
Her radiant eyes pierce my soul

I feel the beast within me,  
Yearning to break free of human restraints,  
Run wild and free through the untamed forests,  
To seek warm, soft flesh  
And pay homage to the Night Goddess  
In a single eerie cry

My body transforms,  
Till I resemble man no more  
My hands, inch-long claws,  
No longer my own

But the wild urge within me,  
Is suppressed by my own  
Reasoning and logical mind  
I will not give in to the darkness

Unbidden, a face enters my thoughts  
Not that of the silvery watcher above, but  
Another, pale and heart-shaped  
Dark eyes sorrowful and yearning

These thoughts help me cling  
To sanity, as those around me  
Howl and whine and fight  
Then run off in search of blood

I remain a tamed wolf, of a kind;  
Greyback is generous with his gifts,  
But I have overcome the beast within,  
By the powerful human emotion  
Called Love.


End file.
